The love
by Sorrw of death
Summary: Naruto want to find love but first gos to the water fall so he can find himself but thanks to some one his ucompaniy with two others you'll find outPeac out Okayjean pruduction
1. The love

**The love**

**Chapter 1 the journey is on a pause?**

**THIS **IS MY FIRST story so don't hurt me**

* * *

**

To find the love one 16 year old, spiked hair, Blue eyed, Ninja that came back from his 3year training with the most

**Perverted **sennin in the world, goes on a journey to find himself to the waterfall village for it's peace and tranquility.

But his going with two others thanks to Jiraiya.

Flash back 

What!?, you just got here a week ago, ask Hinata and Sakura. I need to find something out okay, said Naruto.

But still take someone with you, com plain Sakura pleaded. For what Sakura? Naruto asked for you're safety

if some one try's to hurt you. Sakura! You fear to much.!

Naruto yelled but if it make's any differences I'll take some one kay. Naruto said with a pout. I'll tak,,,,puff comes out Jiraiya of the smoke.

Jiraiya what the hell! Hey naruto I think I should talk to you, Jiraiya said. What are **YYYYYOOOOUUUU DOING! **What I'm just leaving for the waterfall village.

You have two girls that want to go with you cause they care about you. You should let them go with you okay. Jiraiya wisped in his ear. As the two girls watch each other and have there own talk. Sakura I thought you didn't like Naruto, said Hinata. When Sasuka left the village naruto

Was there for me and then I started to like him.

At the same time Naruto was listing to Jiraiya told him all the thing he can do with them.

Naruto then left the conversation and said you sicking me!

But if it makes you better I'll take them both. Naruto grunted. Okay I'll take both of you, Naruto said. Both girls are at each other throats. And then stoped to here what he said.

END OF FLASH BACK

your up to speed right good

Now I'm ready to go okay. Naruto said with his signature smile. But on the trip can you give me a little space kay.

Hinata was the first one to say okay. as she felt that she would have a hard time to win Naruto love, As Sakura thought the same.

On the way to the waterfall village it was silent for like a hour.

Hinata was going to break the silences but then she herd Naruto humming something.

It was the beat of her favorite song from Saosin.

She then started to sing it as Naruto stared to smile and sakura knew the song so she be gain to sing the chors.

(if you don't know what band is this go to it was like a moment that they had the made every one happy.

Then they stared to talk more and more that the all forgot what time it was.

Then Naruto said we should make camp here.

Hey I here a river Naruto said. We can get water and shower.

I'll set up camp you two go first okay.

They both agreed and left to the river, as Naruto set up camp he saw only one tent for all of them he was oh shite this is going to interesting.

As Sakura saw that Naruto got camp done with a fire, food, And one tent wait one **TENT!**

Yah I'm the only one that pack a tent but there's still some room for 3 people.

Oh yah dinner is ready to wile you eat I'll take a bath okay. then I'll be on my way see yah, Naruto said.

Naruto left the two girls glaring at each other.

It was silent till hinata said I'll go get Fire wood. Sakura only said kay.

Hinata had plenty of wood so heeded back as she saw Naruto in the river side as he was coming in the surface of

The water. She saw hi Rock hard abs and tight muscles as she saw naruto come out of the water and she saw his manhood and started to have a nosebleed and toke out a tissue and cover her nose and duck down a bush as he look were she was.

She was so embarrass that she was peeping at Naruto and his manhood.

When she came back to camp and brought the wood but was so much embarrass still.

But she had a pic of him naked in her head as she remember she had a sensation between her legs. Naruto came to camp and said that I going to sleep.

But you didn't eat Naruto, Sakura Said.

I'm okay sakura, Hey Hinata you look so bushed you should sleep to, Naruto said.

Okay, hinata was still flustered with what she saw.

Sleep dose sound good right now, said hinata.

As they change Naruto only wore his boxers at the time

Both Sakura and Hinata bleed from there nose as both got a tissue and covered there nose.

Naruto is so hot with out his shirt I just want to ride him up and down, Hinata thought in her mind.

But Sakura just kept on bleeding in her nose that she blasted of thanks to nostril rocket.

Naruto was also bleeding in the nose thanks to Sakura and Hinata there were in a In night gals that you can see throw and some kinky Lingerie Naruto Was like about to jump on both of them and fuck them if he would.

Then Hinata said in his ear ( I see you like what you see it's like a tent down there, as Hinata blush.

Naruto was going to say something I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I want you so muc- at that second Hinata Kiss his lips and slowly moved her tong in his moth and made him blush.

Hinata said I love you Naruto Me too hinata.

**end of First chapter**

Well that's all of theFirst chapter I hopeed you liked it please Reviw and if you want give pointers I think I need them

I jope you liked it more lemon seancs later kay.I don't really want that many rievews I just at least have 1 or2 signing off O-kayjean ;)


	2. what the hell

**What the hell?!**

**It's 7:oo at the morning and Hinata was up and she thought that naruto was beside her but it wasn't. In fact No one was in the tent. She's like what the hell is going on, Hinata scram in her head. She went out side and she saw that Naruto was kissing Sakura and she was broken heart and she scram NARUTO! And she fainted and she thought to herself why… why…. why! She felt something holding her and a someone calling her name Hinata…Hinata…Hinata! It sounded like Naruto. Why is he so concerned he was kissing Sakura and it looked so passionate. **

**She open her eyes and saw it was night like 9:00 the same day they left the village.**

**What happen Naruto-cun, HInata ask.**

**You fainted when we were going in the tent to sleep.Naruto explain**

**Oh I did, Hinata said with a blush.**

**Well I think I'll get some sleep.**

**Oh wait what happen to Sakura Naruto ? I don't know. Naruto said.**

**Oh I think she fainted to but hit her head so she's already asleep. Hahaha. Wow okay good night Naruto-cun**

**Huh... yha good night hinata. When did she start calling me Naruto-cun?**

**The next day (For real)**

**Naruto woke up in the middle of two of the most elegant woman in the village he ever knows.**

**Man that was a hectic night I ever had, Oh well I'll' go get some food for breakfast, Naruto ran off to the river close to there camp sight and left a note.**

**Then Hinata and Sakura woke up with a yawn and rub their eyes at the same, Hinata open her eyes and ask sakura were is naruto, I don't know, Sakura said. Oh there's a note I went to get some breakfast okay well meet you back in a few.**

**P.S. when I come back can you two dress sexy for me? Just kidding see yah.**

**So Sakura Naruto wants us to dress sexy for him you up to it Sakura, Hinata said with a glare in her eyes.**

**Yah let's do it hinata, Sakura said with a smile in her face.**

**30 minutes later **

**Hey guy I got some fish and Fruit I found in a tree.**

**Hey Sakura, Hinata** **is every body? Naruto was confused in tell he found Hinata and Sakura coming out of the tent ,Naruto fell back From the burst of blood coming from his nose.**

**Sakura was in a red leather shirt that made her breast look bigger and a red Leather short sort, Hinata was in a Purple short skirt with a tight top that is hold on her by a thin strap going around her back.**

**You girls do know I was just kidding right,Naruto said wile picking him self up and putting a tissue nose to stop the blood and fixing himself.**

**Oh you were we didn't know Naruto-cun, Hinata said with an evil smile on her face also Sakura's face was the same.**

**Well we should then change and get to the village or port town Hinata suggested.**

**Waite I didn't say that Hinata I like how you look so it won't hurt to go and Dress on a trip right. Naruto said with a smile on his face and went to change for he can look just as good.**

**5 minutes later **

**Naruto comes out with tight jeans that looked ripped that were the style and a tight black mock vest showing of his arms the strong biceps and triceps were rock hard.**

**5 minutes later **

**Let's head out maybe we might go to a hotel in the next import town, Naruto said to the two girls that were drooling at the very sight of him.**

**Naruto went over and ask why are you two drooling.**

**Sakura awser first I was just day dreaming about something, She was dreaming how his dick would go in out her pussy; Sakura had a soreness between her legs.**

**Hinata said I just thinking about what I'll do on are trip, Hinata was thinking how to get Naruto in bed with her.**

**Ooookaaayy... let's go now every things packed and we can go. Theres a port town a hour away so we got a hotel we can sleep when we get there so hurry up okay. Naruto said with a sigh of happyness, well even thought Naruto a Shinobi he like to be in a bed better then the ground.**

**1 hour later **

**We made it there's the town, Naruto said in joy knowing that he would sleep in a bed tonight.**

**As Naruto, Hinata, Sakura enter the town they were amazed in what they saw all the buildings there were so bountiful and more and more women were looking at naruto with a stair of lust.**

**Naruto was just asking for thenearteshotelWhen some girls were putting there hands on him, Mein wail Hinata was about to Punch the livening Day light out of all the women near Naruto, The same goes for Sakura But almost Punch the next girl that came near Naruto.**

**Finally they got the information that needed on the hotel. There was a hotel near there called the black rose.**

**So hinata and sakura went their way to the black rose, but naruto stayed back flirted with most of the girls Intel Hinata and sakura punch naruto out cold.**

**They dragged Narutos out cold body to the hotel.**

**5 min**

**They got to the black rose and it was a gorges hotel, the whole hotel was painted with black rose and it look like a high roller place.**

**Sakura said to the counter guy that could we get a room for three.**

**Counter guy, yes but it only one bed.**

**Okay, Sakura said.**

**Well that's the only thing open, Sakura ask?**

**Yes it the waterfall village festvial. Bellhop said**

**All right there is no point of fighting this, Sakura said calmly.**

**(Mine wile hinata in tending to the injures that sakura left on him)**

**Poor baby let me make it better, Hinata said to naruto.**

**She then put her hand on narutos back and push his head for a kiss that was very long that naruto couldn't resets.**

**Wile Sakura was in flames of the anger she had at hinata. **

**(I did dial log okay)**

**Sakura: U skank u now that Naruto is mine!**

**Hinata: What his mine man and he doesn't want anything to do with u!**

**Naruto: WtF!**

**Naruto then grabed them and teleported out there. They are at there room wile Naruto is trying to gather his thougts and the girls look disapoted about them self.**

**Naruto whent to the other room to think.**

**5 min later( i know that I'm uesinf this alot dont hurt me.)**

**Naruto came out of the room with only his boxers**

**Why didn't you tell me u loveed me?Naruto said in a sinester grin.**

**Wile the girls were goshing out blood form there nose.**

**I wanted u both when we left the villeg.Naruto then jump in between the girl and lay down next to them.Hinata was shock but said to Sakura lets sare and we both have him.**

**Sakura Noded went to naruto and ask him who first?**

**naruto said Hinata and grab her on him and and toke off her cloths in one same sweep.**

**Naruto trusted up in to hinata wile hinata was riding him like a hores Naruto came up on top and stared to trust harder and harder wile Hinata was moaning to make Sakura and it work to well.Okay its my trune Sakura said,Okay Hinata sorry guess we got to take it up later .Okay Naru-kun .Hinata was satisfed so she didn't fight with sakura.**

**So how u want me naru-kun.**

**any way u want me to take u,Naruto said with a smile.**

**Then naruto got sakura by the thigh and thrusted in her.he wanted sakura feel the same way hinata felt so he thrusted in her harder and hader.**

**Sakura was geting what she wanted from the start,So she wouldn't let him slw down any way .**

**Sakura was moaning so loud that Hinata was in the living room and she heard it.**

**Wow Naru-kun must be giving her just as much as he did to me,Hinata was thinking.**

**Sakura in control now and she didn't let naruto go that esay so she road him and wouldn't stop naruto was tried out.**

**Sakura I'm about to Cum!**

**Me too naru-kun.**

**Then as for the climax naruto grabed sakura and trusted harder and hader and sakura and Naruto cum as there explosive climax.**

**Two hours and 3 showers later**

**So I guess that were going back to the village naru-kun.Yah I guess case I wanted to find myself and to see who I loved and I found U two so yah were going bac,Naruto was cut off by Sakura who said theres a festeval in the water fall village I want to go.okay sara-kun.What about u Hina-kun.I think it sound fun naru-kun.**

**(I'm stoping it here casuer its very late)**


End file.
